


Tentative Tenderness

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, alcohol recovery, pre slash, soft sheriff gently falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert is staying with Harry to help him through a tough time. Harry finds it incredible how much their relationship has changed in just one week but are these feelings friendship or something more?(Most facts and legends mentioned in this fic come from Welcome to Twin Peaks: An Access Guide to the Town)





	Tentative Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> [29 March - 1 April 1990]
> 
> Shout-out for the Access Guide which is amazing and nourished my soul (and to laughingpinecone for showing me pages before I got my own copy)

Harry decided he was doing alright. After a difficult start going cold turkey he had eased up a little. There were still problems: his shaking, his cravings, sleeping too much and not being able to sleep, but Albert was with him. It wasn't as difficult if Albert was there. Harry didn't have so many responsibilities if they shared them. He had felt guilty about that in the first few days and consequently worse in his mood but the more time he spent with Albert, the more comfortable he became. 

Albert had already seen him at one of his lowest points. Harry grew out of his shame. He asked for help in the house when he needed it and he had begun to confess when he was feeling particularly bad. 

Harry liked having someone in the house with him. Eating together, having someone to say good morning and goodnight to. He liked having Albert around. It was good for him. Albert didn't avoid the subject, talked to Harry about it if he needed to, but most of all Albert treated him normally. Perhaps he was a little more careful but not in a way that was patronising. He wasn't as judgemental as Harry might of expected. Harry could be himself. Low points included. He didn't have to try and hide. 

Harry had managed to reach out to accept his help but now he was beginning to feel the desire to reach out physically too. He remembered how Albert had held him and wished to be held in such a way whenever he was upset. To be able to seek someone out and hold them. No explanation required. No words. Sometimes Harry didn't want to talk. Albert could talk enough for both of them and he knew when to not talk at all in times like these. Harry appreciated his company. He did not want to be alone. 

“I think we should get out of here tomorrow,” Albert said calmly after dinner. “Being cooped up indoors isn't going to do you any good anymore.”

Harry frowned at his empty plate. It was true his withdrawal symptoms didn’t seem so bad today, he had felt a little more clear-headed than he had done all week. It had been exactly a week since his last drink. He wetted his lips and tried not to think about it. Albert said it should ease after a week but he ran a slight fever today and Albert had become concerned about delayed delirium tremens. He had fretted (and perhaps felt a little guilty?) that Harry had continued working short days after he stopped drinking. He grumbled that he hadn’t helped himself any with that. If Harry had known Albert was going to be his live-in doctor maybe he would’ve stopped work sooner...

“I'm not suggesting you go around town. Where do you like to go? The woods?”

“... Yeah. Winter’s over so they'll be interesting stuff around.”

“How about this then: tomorrow you take me on a nature trail and show me some of this ‘interesting stuff’.”

It was incredibly thoughtful. The main aim was clearly a distraction, getting him out, keeping him occupied, but Harry felt he would like to share something with Albert. The outdoors was important to him, it felt significant to share it although he didn't think Albert would much like it. 

Albert checked his temperature again that evening (for the tenth time that day) but couldn’t contest it was anything but average (again). He gave Harry strict instructions to wake him in the night if he woke up. Harry would have made a joke about setting Albert up by his bedside but couldn’t bring himself to say it.

\-----

The next morning Harry was set to go out, boots and hat on (temperature fine). He considered Albert in his coat and suit (sans tie), he paid particular attention to his neat black shoes. 

“Albert, we might be out all day.”

“That's the plan isn't it? Be out as long as possible.”

“Will you manage that?”

“ _Manage_? Are you accusing me of not being fit enough? I'll have you know I'm on my feet most of the day.”

“No, no,” Harry protested, despite the thought that standing in the morgue wasn't quite the same as trekking around outdoors. Especially as Albert insisted they walk the whole way. “I just wouldn't want to ruin your clothes is all.”

“My clothes have had much worse than mud on them, believe me. Let's _go_.”

Harry headed to Ghostwood Forest, he was sure to be on the opposite side to Glastonbury Grove. Albert didn't question the detour. It's presence still clung to the back of Harry’s mind. It was a pleasant spring morning, sun bright, breeze cool, birds calling. Harry breathed deep and felt his worries subside a little. He was beginning to realise that Albert _did_ always seem to know best. Once they reached the forest, after a walk of companionable silence between pleasant conversation, they walked beneath the trees and Harry thought he should probably begin. 

“Ghostwood is a National Forest-” he was immediately interrupted. 

“Reassuring name. Let me guess, tragedies occurred.”

“Well, way back when - 1902 to be exact - a logjam in the river caught fire and spread throughout the forest. Half the buildings, only built of that generation, were destroyed. So I guess you could say things didn't get off to a good start.”

“I'd say.”

“But it's reported that the sky was alight with the Northern Lights, brighter than has ever been seen in these parts before or since. No one knew how the fire started but the river ran with flames for seven days and seven nights.”

“Oh come on, there's theories right? Mystic curse?”

Harry nodded sagely. 

“Sure. Some say the indigenou-”

Albert snorted. 

“I was _joking_. I should've known your history is littered with such fairytales.”

“I'm just getting started Albert. You were the one who suggest this.”

“Hey now,” Albert said putting a hand lightly on his arm as they walked. “I'm not saying I don't want to hear it. It's incredible it's here at all, with all the logging and the history of being one big fire hazard.”

“This,” Harry stopped to pick up a pinecone. “Is a pretty amazing flower.”

“Flower? Don't eat it Harry I swear I'll-”

“I'm not going to.” Harry chuckled. “The chance of a pinecone actually seeding successfully is about 1 in 10,000 but here's the thing: some only open under intense heat.”

“Ensuring the survival of the forest in the event of a fire.”

“Right! Don't you think that's neat? Fire makes for fertile soil too.”

“Evolution at its finest.”

Harry beamed at him and tossed the pinecone at him before continuing. 

“The actual pines are closer to the mountains - we passed some earlier - that must have been carried here. The trees here are,” he pointed to the closest, “quaking aspen. Useful for many species: bears, beavers, elk. For us, paper products. And that one is a Douglas fir. Some of these are around 1,000 years old. An easy way to tell is that they'll be some of the oldest trees here and so the tallest but,” he approached and touched the bark. “The bark is real thick, see? And has these deep furrows,” he traced them with his finger. "The wood is some of the best in the world. It has the valuable property of not warping.”

“Hence the logging.”

“Right!” Harry liked Albert's participation. “They're also a good nesting ground for owls - Great Horned and Pygmy.”

As they continued, Harry pointed out the birds he heard and tested Albert on his tree knowledge. He was a quick learner. Certain patches of ground were quite muddy and Harry led Albert around them as much as possible. It was perfect condition for tracks though. 

“Here,” Harry pointed. 

“A deer.”

“Yeah! Mule deer. I guess that there is the front hoof - and that one. Those are the hind I'd say,” Harry made a gesture with his hands in an approximation of how a deer moved as he studied the the tracks. “Yeah. I'd say that's it. And this here is one deer,” Harry said, tracing the path in the air with finger. “This is another. And a third almost stepping in the same spot, see?”

Albert nodded. 

“But Harry, what is _that_?”

Harry looked to where Albert pointed. 

“A snow plant.”

“Not the most descriptive of names and pretty misleading one at that.”

“It's because they come up early, sometimes even through any Spring snows. It's a parasitic plant-”

“I'm not surprised,” Albert said, crouching to inspect the thick, blood red stem. 

“-on the fungi on tree roots. There isn't much flowering at the moment… June would be much better.”

“And what flowers in June?” Albert said as he stood and they continued to walk. 

“The mountain meadows can be pretty stunning. Giant red paintbrush, trillium, yellow lupines and leopard lilies.”

“You need to describe them if I can't see them.”

“Uh sure. Well… The paintbrush is named because of a legend were this guy tried to paint the sunset with the war paint he had. But nothing could compare to the beauty of nature so he asked the Great Spirit for guidance.”

“The Great Spirit didn't have much to do that day?”

“I guess. He gave the brushes and yeah, that's what they are. Long stem and sort of spiky red petals clustered at the top. Lupines have lots of small flowers all the way up and are good for the bees.”

“Trillium?”

“Three petals, sort of like a triangle. Smell real good. And leopard lilies - the flower is sort of bell shaped and spotted. There's a legend there too, specific to these parts.”

“Hit me with it.”

“A tribesman finds an injured mountain lion and he helps it - pulls an arrow out of its leg. Years later, when the lion dies, it turns into a lily.”

“A _leopard_ lily? I think someone got confused with their taxonomy.”

“Anyway, shortly after the tribesman dies and the lilies spread all over the land to search for him.”

“Huh.”

Harry pointed out a woodpecker. He explained the uses of moss (Albert already knew about its tendency to grow on the north facing edges of trees and rocks - very useful when you don't have a compass). He told him of the mammals that could be found in the area: skunks, raccoons, beavers, flying squirrels, pine weasels, bears. That mule deer have a summer and winter coat and are shyer than other deer. 

Harry wondered if it was the most he'd ever spoken to any one person at one time. 

Harry grabbed Albert's forearm and froze. There was a white moose silently grazing at the top of the incline, under a Ponderosa Pine. Harry crouched down, pulling Albert with him. Albert had the sense to stay quiet. 

It was a surreal and special experience. Harry was transfixed. It made no sound at all as it inched along to fresh grass. It's ears flicked and Harry tensed, thinking it had heard them, but it continued. It must have been a bug bothering it. 

Harry didn't know how long they had been watching it before the wind changed and it raised its head. He wasn't sure if it had caught their scent or not - it didn't run, just calmly trundled off into the trees. Harry exhaled and realised he was still holding onto Albert's arm. 

“Sorry,” he laughed as he released him and stood. Albert grunted and stretched to loosen up out of his position. 

“Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry realised he had been gazing at the spot the moose had vacated. “I just can't believe I saw it. I'm glad you're here as witness so I know I didn't imagine it.”

“The bear rolling around under their tree?” Albert grinned. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Albino animals don't often survive the wild. Easy targets.”

“Yeah… but there's a legend…”

“Of course there is. Let's hear it.”

“Trappers herded around 50 moose to the marsh flats. Skinned ‘em and took their antlers. Left them all in a heap. The Moose Massacre of 1787. The White Moose was the only survivor, drained of his family's blood… It appears to people in trouble because it understands sorrow and despair…”

“Clearly a myth,” Albert said. “We're not in any trouble and a moose can't live through centuries.”

Harry looked back at the pine. 

“... Harry?” There was concern in Albert's voice, almost willing him not to have sorrows and despairs. 

“Let's head back. Seems a good way to end the day,” he said to reassure him that he wasn't leaving because he was upset. He felt… at peace. 

Besides, if they went any further they'd come across Glastonbury Grove. 

\-----

Albert sighed as he flopped down on the couch and Harry laughed. 

“You'll sleep well tonight but you've made the mistake of sitting down. You're not gonna get up again.”

Albert grunted at him and Harry went to make them coffee and see if he could rustle something up for dinner. He returned to Albert with his drink before returning to the kitchen. He didn't get far into cooking before he burnt himself on the stove. He cursed and Albert was there, all up in his space as soon as he heard.

“I just… burnt myself. It's fine.” He still must have something of a tremor and his concentration must have lapsed.

Albert frowned at him. Harry sighed in disappointment as he held his arm under cold water. 

“Keep doing it. It needs longer,” Albert instructed before Harry went to move away as he took over the cooking. Harry sighed again. 

Harry realised he hadn't thought of anything while they were out aside from the nature around them. Suddenly everything came crashing back - not so bad as before. At least he knew it was possible not to be haunted by the past. To live freely again, if only for a while. He dreaded Albert having to leave. 

Albert was there again, standing beside him. He held Harry's arm and studied it. He turned the water off and dabbed the damaged area dry. Harry didn't want Albert to stop tending to him. It was over much too soon. 

“Albert-” before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and touched Albert’s shoulder as he began to turn away. Albert looked at him again. “... Thank you.”

Albert gave him a small smile but the pan boiled over before he could respond.

\-----

“Is that just there for decoration?” Albert gestured with his fork once they had finished eating. Harry turned to see what he was referring to. The chess set. 

“You don't think I can play?” Harry challenged.

“I didn't say that.”

“It was implied.” Harry thought for a moment. “Do you want to? Play?”

It was risky - challenging Albert to a game. There were aspects of his personality that might not make him an enjoyable opponent. It might sour the day but… Harry was optimistic. Albert was more than he'd ever imagined him to be, kind and thoughtful, even respectful. 

“Sure,” Albert said as he stood to clear the table. 

Harry fetched the chess set and set it up. He sat down and awaited Albert's return.

“Oh, do you mind playing black?” Harry hadn’t thought to ask. He was always white. Albert smiled at him. 

“I have no preference.”

"But it means I go first... Here, let's make it fair."

Harry flipped a coin to decide who would start before Albert could protest. He caught it and held it on the back of his hand. 

“Heads or tails?”

“Heads.”

“Heads!” Harry held it up to him. 

Albert made his move and so the game began. Albert was fairly quiet but seemed to be relaxed about his choices. He still provided friendly antagonisms here and there. He did begin to get frustrated at the length of time it took Harry to consider his moves. All credit to him, he tried his best to hide it. 

He only managed a few turns in until he resorted to standing up and going elsewhere while Harry thought. The first time it was the excuse to make a drink, then he needed to fetch his jacket, go for a smoke, let the cat out. Harry wondered how many excuses he could come up with and if he would have to repeat some before the game was through. 

“You still haven't made your move?” Albert said when he returned.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why?”

“I don't want you to think I'm cheating.”

Albert snorted. 

“I don't think you've ever cheated at anything in your life. I trust your honour Harry.”

Albert looked so… fond? Harry liked that. He liked seeing him smile too. Harry thought he had a nice smile. He wondered if his next move would change it. 

A couple of taps of his knight across the check and he nudged Albert's bishop to fall over. Albert blinked. He looked up at Harry and grinned.

“I believe that's called being a ‘dark horse’.”

“I hope you've not been going easy on me.”

“I never go easy on anyone, you know that.”

Albert was much more focused after that. He did not leave the table again. Harry only realised half an hour later that Albert was watching him intently as he was lost in thought. He wondered if he had been doing that during all of his turns.

“You're putting me off…” he muttered. 

Albert took more time over his own turns too. As a result the game grew longer and after such an active day they began to grow tired. Harry stifled a yawn. 

“I'm in the same boat Harry. We're not going to finish this tonight.” As they stood from the table, Albert glanced at the board again. “Who taught you to play?”

“Pete. He lived and worked at the mill. Fished with me too. That meant a lot when Frank left. He uh… died. Last year. In the bank explosion.” Harry did not look away from the chess board. 

“Fuck,” Albert muttered. “This goddamn place…”

“This is his chess set. The only thing… Um… I didn't think I'd ever use it.” Harry cleared his throat. “Thank you. For playing with me.”

“We’ll continue tomorrow,” Albert murmured. He squeezed Harry's arm in reassurance. “Will you be alright?”

Harry nodded before he could stop himself. He held Albert's other arm before either of them could move. 

“I appreciate… what you do…” _God, what was_ that _?_ He did appreciate everything Albert had done but it had come out in a vague, awkward way that ended up reminiscent of what a member of the public might say to someone in law enforcement. 

“I know,” Albert said, soft and gentle. 

Harry could feel something inside him - a wave of affection flooding through him. He didn't know what to do. He did not let him go. 

“I'll stay here with you for a while if you want. Take your mind off it.”

“Sure,” Harry said. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Thanks.”

They sat on the couch and Albert told him a story of the only time he was ever made to go camping. He was young but already thought people to be foolish - especially if they had the bright idea of sleeping outdoors when they had a perfectly good home. It was for a school trip, just a couple of nights, but on the first night Albert stole the teacher’s car keys and went to sleep on the backseat instead. The next morning he awoke to people calling his name. He didn't respond for at least an hour. 

“You're terrible,” Harry murmured good-naturedly. 

“ _Me?_ What was the harm in making them sweat a little that they'd lost me? I thought it was fair at the time for forcing me to go.”

“And look at you now. Gettin’ mud on your shoes… I reckon I could get you to camp out sometime… with me…”

Harry couldn't understand Albert's response - he was already sinking into sleep.

\-----

The White Moose was waiting for him, standing just inside the edge of the forest. It moved away as Harry approached. Under the cover of the trees everything was silent. No birds, no rustling of leaves. His footsteps didn't make a sound. Quiet as the moose. 

It led him deeper and the forest got darker, so dark he could only see the white fur ahead. A beacon. 

There was something else shining in the dark, beyond the moose. Their destination. Thin, skeletal trees in a circle. 

“Harry.” His name on the wind. 

“Albert,” he replied, unable to stop himself moving towards the grove. 

“Harry.”

“I don't want to go,” he whispered. “Where are you?”

“I'm here.”

“I still need your help. It's not over. Don't leave me.”

“I'm here.”

“I don't want to go. I've come too far to go back. Albert where are you?”

“I'm here. Just turn around.”

\-----

Harry awoke in the night. He was still sitting on the couch, light still on, Albert still beside him. His head was on Harry's shoulder and Harry's cheek was pressed against his hair. Harry's heart thudded in his ears. He was afraid to move. He didn't want to move but Albert would surely get a crick in his neck.

He held Albert as he moved away and gently laid him down. Harry picked his feet up and put them up on the couch. He crouched down and wondered about removing Albert's jacket. 

“Nm,” Albert grunted, eyes half open. 

“Shh, it's alright. You can sleep.”

Albert rolled onto his side. Harry fetched the duvet from the pile of bedding neatly folded on the floor and laid it over him. 

“Goodnight,” Harry whispered before he left the room. He changed and wrapped himself up in his own duvet. He drifted back to sleep with thoughts of Albert sleeping beside him. 

\-----

“Hey Albert, do you wanna come to White Tail Falls?”

Albert blinked at him, surprised by his initiative. 

“Right now?”

“Yeah, if you're not busy.”

“You _know_ I'm not busy,” Albert said, putting his book down and standing up. 

Harry fetched his hat and they went out. Just like that. So simple and natural and easy. 

They would have to go across town this time. Harry wasn't too sure about that, he didn't want to be seen. Albert offered to drive them there. 

“It's just at the Great Northern, right?”

“Yeah but… doesn't driving there defeat the point?”

“So long as you're getting out. Besides, how long would it take to walk there anyway?”

“About an hour I guess.”

Albert grimaced. Harry knew his legs would be aching from their previous excursion but Albert would never admit it. Perhaps driving was the best option. 

He told Albert to use the parking lot at the Northern. He didn't really want Albert's car towed if they parked up off-road somewhere. He opened the door as Albert did. 

“Hold it,” Albert said. “I'll give you the all clear.”

He got out of the car and surveyed the area for witnesses before tapping the window and gesturing for Harry to get out. 

“Thanks,” Harry murmured, putting on his hat. He hesitated before removing it and putting it back in the car. People could recognise him at a distance with that. 

Albert didn't comment on it, he walked beside him as Harry made his way into nature. Harry knew what people where like, especially these people of his town. Rumours were rife. He'd hardly ever taken a day off work and suddenly he was off for six days now and counting. He was certain people would fit it together, what with the time of year. It was a struggle for many people. So many of the residents had been affected. He would not be frowned upon but he did not want to be seen out like this, he couldn’t help feeling he was playing hookey. 

Harry took him to the best (and secluded) spot to see the falls and the reason he had decided to go there. If the day was clear and bright enough a rainbow would form. Today was such a day, brilliant bands of colour arcing downward with the water. He turned to say something to Albert but held his tongue. 

Albert looked almost serene: a peaceful, neutral expression on his face. Harry didn't think he had seen him so calm before. White Tail Falls had power over even Albert Rosenfield it seemed. Harry had the desire to hold his hand. He didn't. 

The legend came to him then. That if you fell in love at the falls, that love was for life. He looked at Albert again. Was that was this was? Not seeking comfort and connection out of hurt and desperation. Not a temporary raft in a time of need. Love. 

Albert looked back at him. 

“It's pretty special,” Harry said. 

“It's beautiful,” Albert murmured, barely audible over the sound of falling water, holding Harry's eye contact. 

Harry realised he wanted the legend to be true. He always had done but especially now, standing there with Albert. Harry thought if his life were like a movie they would kiss. But it wasn't and they wouldn't. Harry looked back at the falls. He wondered what kissing Albert would feel like. He tried to drown the thought out with the sound of rushing water. 

Harry did not want to be alone again, especially after the events of the previous year, but he was equally afraid of having someone. Another person to lose. He wouldn't be able to bear it - allowing himself to get so attached only for it to fail. But… He already knew Albert, they were already close. It would break his heart to lose him now, as his friend, so what difference would it make if he were a little more attached? Besides, Albert was independent and could look after himself, which was reassuring. 

Now wasn't the time. When he had a clearer head he would think on it again. He was certain they would keep in contact and hopefully they might see each other again soon. Perhaps by that time he could-

He wouldn't think about it. He didn't need the complication. Not now. 

Harry sighed and sat down on the damp grass, closed his eyes and listened to the water. 

Albert didn't say anything for a long time but when the light changed and their small miracle had vanished, he gently asked if Harry was alright. Harry assured him he was and they moved on. Harry showed Albert some of the flora, it was different to before as they were closer to the mountain. 

“Ah, this is vanilla leaf,” Harry said, bending to pick a handful. 

“Vanilla?”

“Yeah,” Harry opened his palm for him to see. “It's not much now, but I'll dry this out and it smells real good. Just like vanilla. It's also an insect repellent. So if you hang it in your home it smells good _and_ deters bugs. You can also rub the leaf on your skin just as it is and it should stop any bugs biting you. You can also make tea out of it… do you want me to make tea out of it?”

Albert frowned. 

“What's it like?”

“Herbal. The vanilla isn't as strong as it smells, just a hint. It's soothing like camomile or something.”

Harry picked more anyway and stuffed the leaves in his pocket. 

“Oh look, we’re getting some blossom on the serviceberry.” Harry approached the bush. “Sadly there won't be any fruit ‘til July.”

“I imagine there's much you can tell me about that. Nature _and_ food? I believe you're in your element.”

Harry chuckled. He described it (‘looks like a purple blueberry but tastes nothing like it’) and listed all of its uses. Aside from eating it directly off the plant it made a good jelly, pie, wine and even a perfect pancake sauce when blended. 

“Albert!” Harry said holding Albert's arm to inspect his hand.

“What?”

“How long have you been scratching this? Is it irritated?”

“I wouldn't be scratching it if it wasn't.”

“Well don't scratch it! If it's because of poison ivy you might be spreading the sap around.”

“Fucking fantastic,” Albert muttered. 

“It's alright. We’ll get you home and scrub it clean.”

Harry was glad Albert had suggested to drive. 

\-----

Back at Harry's home, Albert took his coat and jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. Harry squeezed dish detergent onto the rough side of a sponge and scrubbed the red areas on Albert's hands and his arms, just in case. Harry looked at him and tutted. He angled Albert's jaw up. 

“You've got it on your face.”

There was a red mark on the side of his neck up to his jaw. Harry put a hand against the back of Albert's head as he scrubbed it. What was he doing? He suddenly became acutely aware of how Albert's hair felt (softer than it looked) and the fact he was staring intently at his neck. He threw the sponge at him. 

“Scrub it,” he muttered, without looking at him, and he fled to the bathroom to prepare Albert's bath. 

He remained there until the bath was filled, watching the water cleared his mind. He returned to the kitchen where Albert was now shirtless. It made sense. He'd only get his shirt wet. 

“Oatmeal.”

“What?”

“Oatmeal,” Harry repeated lamely, focusing on his face. He pointed to the bathroom. 

Albert tossed the sponge in the sink and sighed, walking past him to find out what he meant. 

“You want me to _bathe_ in oatmeal? Just let me buy a cream from the store.”

“You won't complain when it works,” Harry said as he pushed him inside and shut the door. 

“Hey!” Albert's muffled voice called but he did not open the door again. 

Harry waited a moment before going outside to check on the chickens. As he sat on the back step he thought about Albert _in_ the bath. He jumped up to scatter some chicken feed. Better to keep busy. Atticus chirruped at him and Harry bent down to scratch behind her ears. 

“You're not hung up on any fellas are you girl?”

She meowed. 

“I'm not sure… I'm not sure I'm ready for a thing like that. Not sure I'm thinkin’ straight either.”

Another meow. 

“Okay, definitely not thinkin’ _straight_. But that part doesn't concern me as much as it might’ve.” He sighed. “Not thought about a man that way for a long time. We’ll see where it goes I guess. See if we still talk after this.”

Atticus wandered off back into the house. Harry tutted.

“She didn't help me any at all. I'm only thinking about it again,” he told Delilah, clucking at his feet. “What would a smart city boy want with a guy like me anyhow, hm? But he wouldn't stop my hands shaking if he didn't wanna… hold my hands like that…” he chuckled. “Oh boy, I've got it bad huh? Blushing like a schoolgirl about holdin’ hands. Who'd have thought he'd be one for hand-holding?” 

Albert was many things Harry hadn't considered him to be. He sighed and got Bernadette out of the shed to tether her before going back inside.

“I'm going to get food from the Double R,” he called. “Back in two shakes.”

“Alright. Get some cream for allergies from a pharmacy too.”

As Harry drove out, he realised he should have probably asked Albert what he wanted to eat. He also realised, when he pulled up and entered the diner, that he hadn't been out in town for quite a while. Shelly did a double-take. 

“Harry!” Norma greeted brightly. “Is everything alright? I hear you've been under the weather. Must've been quite a bug.”

Harry wondered how many people believed that. He knew Norma probably didn't. He was also sure she wouldn't judge him and that her question was genuine. 

“Oh, I'm coming out the other side now. I'm sure of it.” He wouldn't be returning to work yet though, he felt he should justify that. “But I've made the mistake of setting off at full speed before and it's not done me any good. Best to play it safe.”

“Nothing to get you back on track like a good slice of pie, huh?” Norma winked. 

“Just the thing, I'm sure,” Harry smiled. “But uh…” he suddenly wondered if it was suspicious ordering for two. Norma walked to the end of the counter by the door to the kitchen, Harry followed.

“Something for the Special Agent too?” She asked quietly. 

Was it that obvious? Were there rumours? Did people think he was off work to… because he was… that he and Albert were…

Norma put a hand on his arm. 

“He's helping me. He's a doctor.”

“Then he needs a good meal in him too, right? I hear he's busy filing away everything from last year. Sounds like he has a lot of work to do.”

Harry nodded. It seemed Norma would cook up her own rumour to negate any others. Harry was grateful. 

“Do I have any orders that will get the kitchen cursing at me? Like chicken-pot-pie - hold the chicken?”

Harry snorted. 

“He didn't ask for that did he?”

“To be fair to him, there were no vegetarian options that day and then perhaps he took a liking to it. Or wanted to punish us for not easily catering to him in the first place.”

“I think vegetable-noodle soup will be just fine.”

Harry hunkered down in a booth in the corner to wait and hoped he wouldn't be noticed. It was fairly quiet inside, he should get away without too much of a problem. 

Norma placed a bag on the table for him. 

“A hearty soup for you too _and_ a whole huckleberry pie.”

“Thanks Norma.” Harry fumbled with his wallet and Norma sat opposite him and waited patiently. Harry wondered if he should have come out at all. He didn't want people to see him like this. 

“You take it easy now Harry,” Norma patted his hand once he had finally extracted the right money with a mutter of ‘ _keep the change_ ’. “Oh and hold on.” She went back behind the counter, Harry was reluctant to stand until she returned. “Here. Coffee on the house.”

Two coffees.

“You don’t-”

“Go on, get yourself better.”

“Thanks,” Harry dipped his head and left the diner.

As he drove back, he thought about greeting Albert when he got home. He wondered what he was doing. He looked forward to hearing Albert complain about laying in oatmeal. Albert wouldn’t admit it had any positive effect and he would insist on Harry giving him the cream he just purchased. Harry would pretend he had forgotten. He wondered if the bath had made Albert’s skin soft. He was jolted back to attention when he hit a pothole. He really needed to chase that issue up. The potholes.

He pulled up outside his home and when his foot landed on the front step, Albert opened the door for him. Had he been waiting? He took the bag from Harry into the kitchen so he could shrug his jacket off. 

“Soup? Harry, I thought your appetite would have increased tenfold with all the activity.”

“Are you saying you need more calories? There's a huckleberry pie. I'm willing to share.”

Albert didn't say anything to that and took his food to the table. Would he really be hungry enough to have a slice of pie? Why was Harry fixating on Albert eating pie all of a sudden? 

_Don't think about Albert's mouth tasting like huckleberry pie._

The chessboard was set in the middle of the table. That was an adequate distraction. He hadn't expected it. Much to his surprise, he had won their first game. Albert was amicable in defeat but Harry wouldn't have thought he would want to play again. 

“Rematch?” Albert asked. “After we've eaten of course, I wouldn't put you at a disadvantage.”

“Sure. I'd like that.”


End file.
